


Consequences

by rabid_plotbunny



Series: Consequences [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Sephiroth whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabid_plotbunny/pseuds/rabid_plotbunny
Summary: An incident during one of President Shinra's PR stunts has unforseeable consequences.
Series: Consequences [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719175
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Consequences

There was something wrong with his hands.

He glared down at the offending appendages — odd to see them gloveless after so long — but the vague, faint tremor in the long, pale digits continued. He reached again for his current nemesis: a trio of primary-colored blocks sitting on the table before him.

His head ached still, despite the surgery and the materia, and the bandaging was a hot, itchy, and constrictive weight that pushed his hair — what hair they hadn't had to trim away before said surgeries — out of place.

He still didn't know the entirety of what happened. He knew that he hadn't been anywhere near a war zone. He'd overheard someone saying that it hadn't been a bullet or anything similar. They had —reluctantly— shown him the x-rays and surgical reports when he'd asked —demanded, really— to see them, but the images made no sense and the words shifted and blurred together, bleeding into the page and obscured by blinding haloes.

He couldn't remember the events for himself either; that entire day, at least, a blank when he tried. There was supposed to be some sort of a PR stunt at one of the plate's recently-upgraded reactors with the President, wasn't there? Why couldn't he _remember?_

He couldn't even say for certain the date of the last day that he _could_ remember. He'd assumed he'd only lost one day, but how could he know for sure? Everyone was being so _careful_ around him. So attentive. So unlike all his previous experience with the medical profession. Even the ones that wore lab coats did not cause him more discomfort than they absolutely had to.

They were, however, intent on keeping him there despite the fact that the medical wing with its cool air and sterile chemical smell was one of the last places he wanted to be. Oddly enough, he hadn't seen Hojo since he'd regained consciousness after the surgery. Actually, he hadn't seen anyone except medical professionals (and the occasional janitor) since then, either.

He wanted to leave. He understood that he'd had some sort of traumatic head injury. He knew that he was missing some time and had a small tremor. His head ached. He knew that they wanted to keep him there for 'observation'.

He'd been 'observed' enough.

When he'd demanded to be released, they argued. They tried explaining, bringing out the incomprehensible x-rays and reports.

When he ignored all that and insisted, they finally agreed. 

Under one condition.

Which brought him back to his current problem. It should be simple. He knew it should. He knew what he had to do and how to do it.

Except apparently he didn't.

He watched, almost as an observer in his own damaged body, as those hands he'd used his whole life, the ones that he knew very well were capable of endless hours of writing, of detail work as he tended his gear, his blade, fumbled in picking up the oversized blocks. As they dropped them. As they couldn't seem to figure out how to put the uniquely-shaped blocks in the appropriate holes in the accompanying cube.

He felt the frustration rising in him, slow at first then gaining momentum with every failure, every fumble, until he hurled the offending things away from him in anger. It was anger. It had to be anger.

What would it be if it wasn't?

What would _he_ be if it wasn't?

His eyes were burning, felt tight. It must be the air.

**END?**


End file.
